


Show Me What I Want To See

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also kiibo and iruma are mentioned for like two seconds, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, And Kaito just wants to see his face, And its niicceee, Established Relationship, Its pretty vanilla tho tbh, Loud Sex, M/M, Ouma is kinda shy in bed, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, So he gets kinda rough, They just fuck in kaito's dorky room, have fun kiddos, oh and, ouma is very very vocal oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: Ouma has this annoying little habit during sex that drives Kaito crazy!Kaito just wants to see his boyfriend's face, for crying out loud!





	Show Me What I Want To See

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of actually writing, you know what I mean? Like Debunking Ouma Kokichi? Never heard of it, LMAO!! Anyways, this fic is based off of a little headcanon that I have for Ouma and it just...got delightfully out of hand.

Kokichi Ouma was a brat in practically every aspect of life, any time he opened his mouth, something aggravating came out. However, there was one way that Kaito could get him to stop smirking like he knows everything and silence his neverending barrage of teasing. 

 

All the astronaut had to do was kiss him silly. Ouma liked to pretend that he was a bad guy but really, he was a huge sweetheart with a certain innocence. When it came to anything remotely sexual, the dictator became putty in Kaito's hands and the taller couldn't say he didn't love it.

 

Though, there was an annoying little habit that Ouma had and Kaito had to do his best to combat…

 

Kaito was thrusting into Ouma with a relentless pace, Ouma’s ankles resting on his shoulders, his wide palms settled on the shorter’s hips. It was midnight, the room was dark with the exception of the moon shining through the curtains. The astronaut’s parents weren't home and he kind of invited Ouma over that night, pretending things were going to stay PG.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as the supreme ruler moaned his life away. “M- _ Momo-chan~ _ ..!” Ouma cried out, voice a high pitched whine as he pressed his palms against his eyes. 

 

He always did that. Ouma covered his face whenever he got turned on and especially during sex and Kaito hated it. Whenever the astronaut caught glimpses of the smaller boy's expressions, they were glorious. The definition of lust and innocence being tattered and Kaito had to say, it was pretty hot. 

 

Pants were leaving the taller, small groans of praise leaving his parted lips as his bangs fell down in front of his face. Kaito’s hair was an absolute mess at this point, but he could not possibly care less. Ouma was impossibly tight around him and it was driving Kaito crazy, each thrust a little harder than the last.

 

It was doing wonders for the ever sensitive Ouma, each cry ripping from his throat growing in volume, trembling pink lips accompanied by flushed cheeks. Sweat covered the supreme ruler’s body from head to toe, his hair splayed out like a halo beneath him. A hiccup left him as he pulled his hands from his eyes, just for a moment, as he turned his head and buried it inside the pillow beneath him. 

 

Ouma’s messy hair falls in front of his eyes, only further hiding his face and Kaito inwardly groans. Even so, he leaned forwards and pressed wet kisses to the little ruler’s sensitive neck and relishes in the short whines that each kiss earns him. 

 

The astronaut gently nips at the flushed skin before settling on one place and deciding to leave a pretty hickey, crowned with a bite mark. At this, Ouma’s back arches delightfully. Kaito’s hands trailed from Ouma’s hips to toy with his nipples causing the supreme ruler to gasp sharply.

 

Ouma turned his head but threw his arm over his eyes, clenching his teeth as drool trailed down his chin. “ _ Nngh! Ah,  _ Momo..!” His voice was so deliciously desperate as one of his hands grasped at the sheets. Kaito pulled out almost all the way before pounding back into Ouma with an animalistic force, enjoying the loud scream that followed.

 

Ouma’s voice really was so cute, especially when he was practically screaming the astronaut’s name, voice hoarse and high pitched as the occasional sob slipped through. 

 

“K-kiss…” The supreme ruler whined out, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Ouma moved his arm and Kaito quickly complied, knowing that the shorter would whine until he got one from past experiences. It was wet and sloppy, Ouma’s eyes squeezed shut as Kaito fingerly peered through his purple lashes.

 

So close up, he almost felt like he could count every single eyelash on Ouma’s face but the astronaut was too focused on how flushed the shorter’s features were. Not to mention, the slowly falling tears of pleasure down his cheeks. 

 

Kaito pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them as the supreme ruler slowly opened bleary eyes. The astronaut was still thrusting into him but at a slower, gentler pace and the dictator could somewhat collect his thoughts. 

 

Kaito was staring down at him through messy bangs, cheeks pink as sweat rolled down his chiseled features. When he met Ouma’s eyes, he decided to savor this moment and see it as best he could. The taller gingerly ran his rough fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs back and  _ god _ , he had the nerve to lick his lips with scorching eyes still trained on Ouma.

 

And the supreme ruler just couldn't help but to notice the way sweat seemed to perfectly roll down Kaito’s toned arms and chest. It was the definition of sexy.  Ouma let out a squeak, cheeks heating up even more as he covered his entire face with his hands. 

 

Kaito inwardly thought,  _ ah, maybe that was a bit too much for him… _ He bit back a chuckle but didn't bother to hide his smirk, Ouma couldn't see it anyways. Hellbent on getting what he wanted, the astronaut placed his palms on either side of the little ruler, fingers digging into the navy blue covers with random constellations printed on it.  Practically everything in this room was space themed but that didn't matter, Kaito leaned forwards and towered over the other.

 

With a snap of his hips, Kaito began practically slamming into the smaller boy, earning him a loud and choked gasp as Ouma’s back arched impossibly high and his toes curled in ecstasy. Ouma was bouncing with every thrust, shaky moans that trembled even more or voice breaks accenting every relentless snap of Kaito's hips.

 

“K- _ Kaito _ !” Ouma cried out, beginning to feverishly wipe at his eyes as more and more tears spilled. Quickly, Kaito ran his fingers through Ouma’s hair and pushed the shorter's bangs back before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

 

“You're so fuckin’ cute, Kokichi…” Kaito whispered his words of praise, kissing along the little ruler’s jawline. “You're doing so well, baby.” His voice was gruff and Ouma could do nothing but whine, another sob leaving him. 

 

Kaito gently took one of Ouma’s shaking hands and intertwined it with his own,  _ finally, he was going to see that adorable face.  _ The dictator squoze Kaito's larger hand impossibly tight, harsh pants leaving him as he couldn't go a moment without moaning or mewling. 

 

Just as gently, Kaito intertwined his other hand with Ouma’s and therefore left the boy defenseless. The dictator could no longer use his hands or arms, his bangs were pushed back and he was caged in by Kaito. There was no place to hide and the only place to look was  _ up _ .

 

Ouma seemed to recognize this dilemma, biting his lip and trying to struggle for a few moments before a  _ long _ , drawn out moan left his shaking lips. “ _ Ah, ngh, ugh, ugh..!”  _ His hoarse voiced bounced off of the walls, the headboard banging against the star patterned wallpaper. 

 

Ouma tapered off into high pitched whines and Kaito was drinking up his expressions. The supreme ruler's mouth was hanging open, his eyebrows drawn up in pleasure, cheeks dark red as sweat rolled down his flushed features, his lips were trembling as he bared his sharp canines with every noise. 

 

Kaito found that his own panting was increasing in volume, more and more groans spilling from his lips. Ouma was so hot and tight around him, he wasn't going to last much longer, climax buzzing on the back of his tongue. However, the astronaut knew that Ouma was much closer.

 

“ _ Ah, ah, ah!” _ The supreme ruler cried out loudly with each thrust, head thrown back as his hair bounced vibrantly. The entire neighborhood could probably hear him at this point. Kaito knew just what was needed to push the shorter over the edge, he angled his hips for a specific bundle of nerves and was not surprised when Ouma literally screamed in pleasure.

 

“ _ Kaito!”  _ It ripped from his small throat, the pale boy arching up as cum spurted in ribbons across his stomach and splattering on Kaito’s shirt. The astronaut thrust a few more times, reaching his own climax with a husky moan of Ouma’s name as he came inside the other.

 

After a few moments, the astronaut pulled out, unhooking Ouma’s ankles from his shoulders,  sitting down on the bed and struggling to catch his breath. Kaito grabbed his somewhat sweaty shirt and wiped his forehead with it, when he could see again, Ouma was already shuffling under the covers with a somewhat pouty expression.

 

Kaito already knew what he wanted. The shorter stretched his arms out, mouthing the word  _ cuddles _ because his voice was absolutely shot. Of course, the astronaut complied with Ouma’s request and wrapped the other in his arms protectively. He pressed a kiss to Ouma's forehead, muttering, “I love you, Kokichi.”

 

Ouma simply kissed him back, unable to return the sentiment verbally but more than communicating It with the soft action and the love in his eyes. Even as the dictator's eyes fluttered shut, burying his head in Kaito's chest, the astronaut knew he wasn't off the hook.

 

See, that was after sex, blissed out Ouma who wants nothing but cuddles and soft kisses. In the morning, though? He was going to be pissed, his voice would be gone for at least a day. And...they had school tomorrow… It didn't help that Kaito made it known and very clear that his boyfriend was coming over tonight, even the innocent Kiibo would be able to put the pieces together!

 

They go home together, come to school with the post sex glow and Ouma can't even speak? Iruma was not going to shut up about how much ‘crazy fucking’ they did. However, in Kaito's book? A night like this was totally worth a day of teasing and passive aggressive actions from Ouma, if he was being honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyoo, comments are appreciated and I swear I'll get to work soon y'all


End file.
